La sonrisa de Romeo
by Eigus
Summary: El incidente de Tenroujima trajo muchos cambios consigo.Uno de ellos fue cambiar la sonrisa de Romeo por un semblante serio y triste.¿Recuperará su sonrisa algún día?


**¡Hola a todos! Traigo una nueva fic! Esta vez de Fairy Tail. Después del incidente en Tenroujima y de que pasaran los 7 años. Me fijé mucho en los cambios de los personajes. Pero la persona que más me llamó la atención fue Romeo-kun. Así que decidí plasmarlo jeje**

**¡Espero sus reviews! Gracias por leer **** Un beso ^^**

**La sonrisa de Romeo:**

En aquel 16 de diciembre del año 784, un inesperado accidente se produjo. Llevándose las vidas de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail y toda Tenroujima consigo. Sin dejar ni un solo rastro, dónde poder buscar. Ese día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar lenta y repentinamente.

¿Quién se iba a esperar que la celebración anual del examen para convertirse en mago de clase S terminaría de esta forma?. Nadie lo imaginó y todo ocurrió tan, pero tan rápido. Que no pudimos hacer nada al respecto más que buscarlos con ayuda de varios grupos. Más ni una sola pista hallamos. Aquel poderoso ataque del mago Oscuro Zeref, Acnología, lo había pulverizado todo. Y nos aseguraron que era imposible que siguieran con vida.

Ese día nos quitaron muchas cosas: las personas que tanto queríamos, la isla santa del gremio, nuestro maestro e incluso nuestra propia felicidad. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, todos intentaron no hablar del tema, seguir adelante, volver a sonreír e intentar que yo también lo hiciera. Sin embargo mi sonrisa no regresó nunca más. Desde aquel frío día de diciembre no volvió. No conseguía encontrar un motivo para volver a sonreír. Empecé a ver todo oscuro en vez de luminoso, todo negativo en vez de positivo y los días soleados, grises. Era como si nunca hubiese sido feliz. Y yo, yo tenía muy claro que, sólo había una cosa que me podría devolver la sonrisa. Claro, siempre y cuando, existiesen los milagros.

Pero, aun así y para nuestra desgracia, tuvimos incluso más problemas: Empezamos a perder miembros con bastante rapidez y eso ocasionó el tener problemas con el mantenimiento del gremio. Poco a poco las deudas se empezaron a acumular y eran más de las que podíamos pagar. Así que, tuvimos que reubicar el gremio en una ladera muy lejos del centro de Magnolia. Era prácticamente una taberna aquel sitio. Y para aquel entonces quedábamos menos de la mitad de miembros. Pero aun así, nunca nos rendimos e intentamos mantener el lugar como pudimos.

Finalmente y después de un tiempo, decidí hacerme mago. Siempre había admirado a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. En especial a Natsu-nii. Siempre tan decidido, fuerte y valiente. Y me encantaba su poder. Sabía que no podría convertirme en un Dragon Slayer, pero, yo todo lo que quería era poder controlar la magia de fuego. Y poder volverme muy fuerte. Así que me uní al gremio y empecé a aprender magia con ayuda de mi padre quién podía controlarla.

Cuando aprendí lo básico. Creí que ya era hora para mi primer trabajo. Es más, en principio iba a ir a trabajos con Alzack y Bisca, pero ellos se habían casado felizmente y habían tenido una hija: Asuka. Así que se tomaron un tiempo fuera del gremio. Y al final mi padre, viéndome tan inactivo, me acompañó un par de veces para empezar. Aunque un tiempo después se hizo el 4º maestro para cubrir a Makarov. Así que estaba muy ocupado y obviamente, ya no tenía tiempo de acompañarme más. Pero afortunadamente poco tiempo después Alzack y Bisca, regresaron al gremio a hacer trabajos nuevamente y por supuesto, me llevaron con ellos. Y así pude aprender cosas nuevas y ganar experiencia.

E increíblemente, pasaron 7 años desde la desaparición de Natsu-nii y de todos. Las cosas habían cambiado bruscamente y ya estábamos en el año 791. Aquel parecía un día como cualquier otro. Al, Bisca y yo volvimos de un trabajo y estábamos en el puerto. Yo miraba el horizonte. Pensativo. No importa cuántos años pasaran nunca iba a poder olvidar su ausencia. Jamás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás viendo el mar?.- me preguntó Bisca

-Nuestro trabajo terminó, así que regresemos al gremio.- comentó Alzack

-Oh Dios….-suspiró ella

-Si no regresas rápido tu papá se preocupará.- me insistió él

-Macao nos pidió que te cuidáramos, Romeo.- me recordó Bisca

-Si...- fue lo único que atiné a decir desanimado

-Romeo… se como te sientes, pero…- continuó ella, pero se vio interrumpida, por Al quién le pidió a modo de gestos que no me dijera nada y me dejara pensar un rato más

-Natsu-nii.- susurré triste

Pero, parece que no iba a ser un día normal después de todo ya que un rato después cuando llegamos al gremio, nos contaron que Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve y Ren miembros de Blue Pegasus habían estado investigando la zona dónde antes estaba situada Tenroujima y que habían descubierto que la isla seguía allí. Todos se contentaron mucho con la noticia. Parecía que todavía podía haber una mínima oportunidad de poder recuperarlos.

Inmediatamente los chicos se prepararon para embarcarse y me pidieron que acudiera con ellos. Ya que sabían la importancia que este tema tenía para mí. Sin embargo, yo me negué. Y decidí no acompañarlos. Me senté a leer un libro como si fuera un día normal.

-Romeo, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir?.- me preguntó mi padre con preocupación

-Si ellos encuentran Tenroujima… ¿Quién asegura que todos estén vivos?.- contesté con indiferencia

-¡No seas así! ¡Ten fé!.- insistía él

Y no es que no tuviera fé. Es más, tenía que admitir que me emocionaba saber que aún siguieran con vida y me emocionaba aun más poder volverlos a ver, hablar o reír charlando sobre cualquier tema. ¡Me moría por ir con ellos! Sin embargo… tenía miedo de ilusionarme y de que todo fuera una simple confusión.

Y unas horas después de eso, antes de que los chicos volvieran, unos tipos de Twilight Ogre (otro gremio de Magnolia). Vinieron pidiéndonos que pagáramos las deudas que aún teníamos con ellos.

-Tenéis que pagarnos ya, o ¿es que no sabéis quién os salvó de la bancarrota? ¿eh?.- dijo uno de los tipos

-Ya os dije que os pagaría el mes que viene el doble, así que por favor marchaos.- contestó mi padre

-Lo siento, pero parece que nuestro maestro no acepta eso.- contestó mientras se reía estrepitosamente.

Mi padre sólo se preocupó más por la situación y yo ya no podía aguantar más esto. ¿Por qué no peleaban? ¿Es qué tenían miedo? ¡Pues yo no lo tenía!

-¡Váyanse al infierno! No tenemos dinero para pagarles.- afirmé al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de mi asiento y cerraba mi libro.

-Me gusta tu actitud, pequeño mocoso- respondió uno de ellos riéndose

-Dejar que tontos como ustedes nos pisoteen ¡Mi padre y todos son unos cobardes!.- dije enfadado al tiempo que de una de mis manos brotaba una llama.- ¡Pelearé! Porque a este ritmo, el nombre de Fairy Tail caerá en desgracia.- continúe mientras la llama que había en mi mano se apagaba rápidamente.

-Ese nombre ha sido arrastrado por el lodo durante mucho tiempo. ¡Ustedes estúpidos nunca volverán a su nivel mientras vivan!.- exclamó mientras se preparaba para atacarme con un mazo enorme.

-¡No!.- gritó mi padre mientras se acercaba para evitar que saliera herido.

Yo al contrario que los demás, no estaba nada asustado, estaba preparado para lo que viniera. Prefería morir así que ser un cobarde.

Pero, justo en ese momento que parecía que todo se iba a acabar. Alguien mandó volar al hombre del mazo de una patada. Todos nos giramos buscando la respuesta y nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula.

-¿Quién coño…?.- dijeron los otros, pero ni tuvieron tiempo de nada, puesto que fueron golpeados por la magia de 4 personas que era inconfundible.

No puede ser.- traté de convencerme, aunque sólo había una posibilidad de quiénes fueran.

De repente la niebla que cubría el ambiente se disipó y pude ver que mis sospechas eran acertadas. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

-¡Estamos de vuelta!.- dijo Natsu-nii con una sonrisa en el rostro y los todos los supervivientes a su espalda.

- Sentimos tardar tanto.- exclamó Happy

Los chicos habían vuelto de la isla y traían a los supervivientes sanos y salvos. Estaban exactamente igual que hace 7 años. Conservaban sus edades y cuerpos. Mientras que nosotros ¡sí que habíamos cambiado!

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó atónito Wakaba

-¡Siguen tan jóvenes!.- afirmó Laki con una sonrisa

-¡No han cambiado nada en todos estos años!.- dijo Nab

-¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó Vijeeter con los ojos llorosos

Después de aquella pregunta Makarov, el 3º maestro de Fairy Tail, procedió a explicarnos que era lo que había pasado: Habían activado una de las 3 grandes magias: Fairy Sphere. La cual convierte la fé y la amistad de Fairy Tail en poder mágico, una magia de defensa absoluta, que fue capaz de proteger la isla y las personas que estaban en ella de la acnología. Sin embargo todos se habían quedado congelados y aunque el sello se rompió, habían pasado 7 años. La persona que la había invocado era Mavis Vermilion, la primera maestra del gremio.

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.- acabó Makarov

En ese momento, no me importó que pasaran 7 años, ni todo lo demás. Lo único importante era que todos estaban de vuelta. Parecía como si la felicidad y el alma de Fairy Tail hubiera vuelto con su ansiada llegada. Todos se veían muy felices. Y yo todavía no me podía creer que estuvieran de nuevo con nosotros riéndose. ¡Los había echado tanto de menos!

Natsu-nii se giró hacia mí y con una sonrisa me dijo:

-¡Has crecido mucho, Romeo!

No pude responder nada inmediatamente, el mero hecho de tenerlos a todos frente a mis ojos de nuevo hizo que mis lágrimas empezaran a caer. ¡Por fin nuestra familia se había vuelto a reunir!.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, Natsu-nii, chicos…- dije yo

E increíblemente, después de 7 largos años una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

**FIN**


End file.
